Friendship Series: Mischief Managed
by ShadowQueen26
Summary: A good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying...'Damn, that was fun! A quote inspired story about Albus and Scorpius as they woke up the next day in muggle jail after celebrating Albus's last night as a Bachelor. after all a best friend is really hard to find sometimes. Rated T PLEASE REVIEW! :D


**Hello readers! I'm back and aware that Mum's Owl's has not been updated in like forever but it's because I have serious writer's block and of course everyday life has gotten in the way, but have no fear as a couple of chapters of Mum's Owl's will be up as soon as I come up with some inspiration. **

**Now for this one shot; I have had this idea for a real long time and I always loved this quote and who better to use it on but Albus and Scorpius, so this one is about their friendship but told from Albus's view which you will see why as you read. I did toy with the idea of using James and Fred for this quote but every time I did it just didn't feel right; Now that you all know that, on with the story! Enjoy! **

**Happy Reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K.R Characters, but this little story is mine. **

* * *

_A good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying..._

_'Damn, that was fun!- Unknown Quote_

Last night was Probably not one of Albus Severus Potter's best nights which he found out this morning when he woke up and realized that he screwed up big time; it did however make him feel better knowing that he wasn't alone in this.

" Man! Rizzy is gonna kill me " Albus said miserably. Today was Albus wedding day to Rizzabella wood. she and Albus had been dating since their sixth year, when he finally gathered the courage to ask her if she liked him. she had said yes and they had been together ever since.

Albus was sitting on his bench feeling sorry for himself with his head in his hands when he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder and he looked up to see his partner in crime, his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy smiling at him which was the last thing Albus felt like doing.

" Cheer up Al it's not the end of the world and she'll forgive you." He said and in a way that Albus started to believe it until his mind on where they we're and what Rizzy will think.

Albus grimaced. "Well it's not your wedding day that's ruined, and I just know she's gonna be furious with me, and you as well." He told him feeling worse by the minuet. " She's probably wondering where I am as the ceremony should have started.." Albus looked at his watch and his face went ghostly white." Ten minuets ago" He ground out guiltily; Now he was in for it.

If Rizzy doesn't kill him her brother's will only after they dig his body back up after his mum gets through with him.

"I'm sorry Al this is all my fault, all I wanted to do was give you the best bachelor party ever and I failed." Scorpius told him guilt written all over his face.

If Albus wasn't Scorpius's best friend he might have blamed him for everything or they wouldn't have been here at all, but the two of them have caused trouble since they first met, became friends and stepped into Hogwarts; Not as much as James and Fred but close to it. it was this more than anything that had Albus smiling at Scorpius even if he felt the end was coming.

"No it's not all your fault, it's mine too; don't forget Scorpius that we've caused a lot of trouble since we first met, so were both to blame." Albus told him truthfully.

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah your right but if I have to sit here in muggle jail with someone I'm glad it's with you mate" He told Albus.

Albus smiled. "Yeah same here; now help me figure out a way to get us out of here." Albus told him getting up and began pacing trying to think of anything to get them out of their recent predicament.

Albus was so far gone in his thoughts trying to think of a way out, that he didn't notice when they had company until they made their presence known.

"So I would have thought getting married to the women you supposedly love would have cured this bad habit of yours of getting in trouble every time you and Scorpius get together. will I be bailing you two out for the rest of my life Albus Severus Potter?" Rizzy asked.

The moment he heard her voice he turned to her and smiled but it fell when he saw her expression, she was not happy. he was however glad to see that she was not in her wedding gown and instead was in muggle clothes. she had on a very pretty white dress with floral print and was wearing the white coat with Faux fur hood that he got her for her last birthday. she was so beautiful that he just stared at her.

"Well answer the question Albus, will I?" She asked him looking quite irritated now.

Albus looked right at her and replied. " I know, I messed up and I'm so sorry Rizzy and if you'll still have me I want to marry you because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, but if you still want me my best mate is part of the deal, but this time we'll promise to try our best not to get arrested and if we do cause more trouble we'll work it out ourselves, how's that?" He asked her; Scorpius was nodding in the background.

Albus saw that she was thinking it over but she was still looking at him. finally she spoke. " Part of a marriage Albus is partnership but the vows we'll take are important to; I'll be here to love and cherish you, I'll be here in sickness and in health, I'll be here for better or worse which includes baling your arse out of trouble when you need it and you wanna know why I'll be here for you? because I know you would do the same for me and I know you love me like I love you." She told him now smiling and looking into his eyes with love. He looked back at her the same way before Scorpius made himself known.

" Not to spoil your tender moment mate but I would like to get out of here and don't you have a wedding to get too." He said standing up. Albus smirked.

" I know but she looks so beautiful that I can't help but look at her." He told his friend as Rizzy smiled.

" Well that's all good and everything, but I would like to get out of here if you don't mind." Scorpius told him. Albus nodded.

" So how do we get out of here." He asked his fiancée who was smirking.

"Easy, your dad's paid your bails last night after you two called them drunk off your arses; so to teach you a lesson they kept you here all night after calling me and making sure it was okay. I said yes naturally and we just postponed the wedding for a few hours." She told them still smirking.

Scorpius frowned. "Wait so they knew and left us here all night?" He asked.

"Yes." Rizzy replied still looking at Albus.

"Damn, they sure know how to play dirty" He muttered but only Albus heard him.

Albus smiled but the he frowned. " But wait don't we have a court thing we got to go to?" He asked as he saw Rizzy call over the officer to let them out.

Rizzy nodded. " Normally yes but your dad's took care of it, that's what they told me before I came here to get you. they said that they will explain everything after our honeymoon, but now let's go get married." She said and Albus and Scorpius followed her after the officer let them out; they we're handed their stuff back and then they were free to go.

**A little while later...**

According to his dad Albus and Scorpius started a brawl in a local pub that resulted in them getting arrested. (they did win the fight though); his dad was telling him this as he was getting dressed for his wedding after he and Scorpius got back from the police station. his dad then went on to tell them that he and Scorpius's dad Draco pulled some strings and was able to get them community service without them going to trial. They were to start after Albus got back from his and Rizzy's honeymoon.

Albus knew that his dad had told the family what he and Scorpius had done as they kept smirking at them as they walked out of the burrow toward the marquee. It wasn't too embarrassing but it was defiantly not something he wanted known; the good thing about him and Scorpius being drunk the night before is that they had no idea what they had done until they we're told. Later they would be laughing about this but now wasn't the time.

**Later...**

It was a beautiful ceremony and reception and even though his uncles, cousins and his father poked fun at him for his stupidity for the night before, Albus found he didn't care as he was too focused on his wife to noticed what they said, and when he and Rizzy were about to leave on their honeymoon Scorpius pulled him aside to talk to him.

" Do you ever regret that we became friends?" He asked grinning. Albus shook his head grinning also.

" No. do you?" He asked.

" No. Never; but you know even though I don't remember what we did I bet it was fun" Scorpius said smirking. then they did their secret handshake the one they made up in first year, that for some reason always irritated Rose.

" Yeah I bet it was too; and we're hanging out when I get back so don't forget." Albus told him as Rizzy dragged him away.

Scorpius waved him away saying." Naturally." Then he called to them both. " Hey Al, Rizzy, take care of each other, yeah." He said as they both nodded, waved and then they apperated away.

**363 days later...**

Albus and Rizzy were gone for a month and when they came back he and Scorpius started their community service which only took a month and a half to finish. after that they agreed that they wouldn't get arrested again; of course when it came to them things never really went according to plan. That was why 363 days later both he and Scorpius were sitting in lock up again but with a few differences. they remembered what they did, it was still the same night, and they were in lock up at the ministry of magic and not muggle jail.

"Scorpius do you think we'll be out of here by Saturday?." He asked his friend. "Because I don't want to miss my one year anniversary." He then said.

Scorpius nervously looked at him." I don't know lets just hope we're out of here tonight or I'm not getting married tomorrow as I'll probably be dead" He said it jokingly but Albus knew he was taking the situation seriously.

" You know I just thought of something you might want to get out now because Lily has a more fiery temper then Rizzy." Albus said smirking; Scorpius paled.

"Damn your right, I got to get out of here so she never knows!." He said panicking and was half-way to the door, when he came face to face with Lily; Albus felt bad for him as Lily gave Scorpius the look.

Lily it seemed loved Scorpius enough not to hex him, because after she got done yelling at him she forgave him. they were let out that night after they paid a really heavy fine and the next day as he stood next to Scorpius, he watched his best friend marry his sister with pride (and a few tears, but know one needs to know that). later Albus would be hexed by his sister (as his wife watched with a smirk on her face) for his part in getting him and her fiancée locked up again but that's another story.

* * *

**Thank You for reading hope you liked it.! PLEASE REVIEW! it's most appreciated. :)**


End file.
